


Second Chance

by FatedGirl13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Puns & Word Play, Reader Is Not Frisk, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatedGirl13/pseuds/FatedGirl13
Summary: Reader's POV -> set in One-Eyed's universe. Reader is no longer in 1st POV, Clarity is introduced, and it's at a different timing. Still editing and adding to the first chapter.All chapters will start short then have more words added to them as I get the time to write more.





	Second Chance

They say you've always been weird. They say you're fit with the monsters down inside Mt. Ebott, dead like them. Today.. You agreed. You are 15 years old. You believe the tales (tails? You were always a pun-loving nerdy girl) about Mt. Ebbot. Today you jumped down. Not long after a young kid died of an unknown sickness, turning to a white ashen dust when they died. Frisk's sibling. Frisk is still missing; you suspect she fell, down underground. 

"___! You're nearly late for final class!" A voice reprimands loudly, accentuated with a clap at your name, and you jog down the hall toward Chemistry. You hated the class: there was no teacher and the other classmates were all younger than you because you had a really early birthday in the summer and they had in the winter. So you were half a year older than your classmates but one would never guess it since you were so much shorter. You stood at a petitely built 5'2, short for your busy, overgrown town of 900 people. Trafford was a rough place to live; thievery occurred often, and someone died (usually murder) once or twice a month that you knew somewhat well. It wasn't like Chicago but it wasn't some happy-go-lucky rural suburb either. You sat down in class, head nodding as you slept through the sub's confused ramblings for 45 minutes.

You drove home quickly before startingbon your homework. You're a junior in highschool and being of decent intelligence means you are slightly advanced classwise. Groaning, you start on your precalculus homework - areas of two dimensional ellipses without a diameter or radius, mostly - and it's about 6 PM when you finish. You sigh, depressed feeling, and slip some tennis on to go for a walk. In your blank, dazed state, you find yourself in a cave with a large hole. You know this place from the tales, from when you were 5 and your parents still cared about your life before the divorce two years later. You smile a little sadistically before jumping.


End file.
